


Of Course We Made It

by writewithurheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5x23 Fix-it, Drabbles, F/M, Fix-It, Multi, no one dies, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: A Fix-it Fic for 5x23What happens immediately before that last cliffhanger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do this...enjoy!

“Felicity!” 

“Give me a minute! This is not as easy as it looks!” She doesn’t drag her eyes from the tablet, can’t if she’s being honest. She wants to glare at the voice, to tell Thea to zip it and let her work but they don’t have time for that. The whole island could blow at any moment. She doesn’t even have the minute she needs. 

She doesn’t even know if she can disarm the bombs near them...they’re networked, but she can’t exactly hack a bo-

Like something out of her nightmares, Felicity watches as the far side of the island starts to activate, the tablet giving her a moment’s warning before they start to hear the explosions. 

“WE DON’T HAVE TIME! GO TO THE BUNKER!” Slade shouts, propelling Sandra at the back to the group forward,  toward the concrete jail cell that’s been his home for the last three years. 

His hand wraps around Felicity’s arm as she stops short, laughing excitedly. 

Luck has to be on their side, because if the bombs had started off of their side of the island, they would surely be dead, but instead, Felicity has enough time to witness the electrical signal that races through the wires of the network, setting off batches of bombs at a time, residual landmines making it even riskier. It’s the electrical signal that she locks into. That, she can stop. 

“Come on,  Blondie, the kid will kill me if I let you die.” 

Felicity doesn’t get the chance to see if her last ditch effort works as Slade picks her up and jumps with her into the hole, slamming the hatch of the cell closed behind him. The whole island rocks with explosions, and with her tablet broken on the ground outside, Felicity is left to wonder: did she do it? 

Will they survive? 

… 

Oliver can’t breathe for the pounding of his heart in his chest. 

His arms clench around William as they watch the island burn from their floating safe haven. He keeps William’s face turned away from Adrian’s body. He can’t wallow in this. He can’t let it beat him. He has to trust that his team was able to save themselves. When this is all over, when he can search the island, he’ll mourn. Not now, not when they’ve beaten incredible odds before and come out unscathed. 

No. 

He has someone else to focus on now: William. 

He pulls away from the boy and crouches to get a look at him. “Hey, how are you, buddy?” 

“O-o-oliver?” William is shaking. Oliver can’t blame him. He’s been through a lot and Oliver doesn’t even know where to begin. “Where’s my mom?” 

On the fireball of an island. “She’s going to be okay. She’s with some of my friends.” God, he hopes they’re okay. 

“Can I talk to her?” 

Oliver blinks. The comms! 

His hand slaps his chest in desperation to activate the microphone in the lapel. “Felicity?” 

He dares to hope in that moment, to pray just a little to a God he stopped believing in long ago,  to pray that she wasn’t taken from him just yet. “FELICITY!” 

William shifts nervously, eyes darting back to the prone figure of his kidnapper as Oliver closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Come on,  Felicity,” he mutters into the comm, voice pitched lower. “Come on, honey, I know you got out of there, but I’m going to need you to talk to me. I’ve got a little boy here who really wants to talk to his mother. I need you to put Samantha on…” 

Tears. They well, warm and suffocating,  at the corners of his eyes. He wants to punch something with every passing second.  Even during the Undertaking, she’d always made sure to let him know she was okay, or at least alive with her babbles. Now is not the time to be silent, and against his will, his mind keeps going back to that one unthinkable end: her death. 

“Felicity-” Her name sounds broken, even to his own ears as the tears fall unbidden down his face. There’s a scream caught in his throat, an agonized sound that he can’t seem to let out. 

Then, like a candle sparking to life, like the light she brought back into his life when he first walked into his office, Oliver hears it: 

A burst of static, and then: 

“Ol’ver?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is an unedited, Part II, courtesy of my emotionally-fuelled mind.

Not for the first time, Oliver’s glad he knows the island so well. He steers the boat as best as he can through half-burning trees floating off the shore, squinting through the ash falling from the sky. The island still burns a dull orange and red, like an ember that hasn’t sparked into flame. 

If he didn’t know the island so well, he’s not sure he could have sailed them around to the point he knows where the ARGUS jail is. The whole topography of the island is different, the top layers of rock blown away, leaving dirt and half charred trees in it’s wake.  

“William,” he calls over his shoulder, “I’m going to need that comm back.” 

Reluctantly, he holds out the device. Oliver, seeing that he doesn’t want to let go, doesn’t bother reaching for it. Let his son cling to that connection to his mother, because goodness knows he could use a hug from his own mother right now. 

“Tell Samantha they need to get to the surface, so we can see them.” 

William nods and relays the message. His hand wrapped tight around the small device. Oliver can’t hear the response over the roar of the boat engine, but whatever it is, William stands and looks out the window with Oliver. 

“She says they’re out, on a beach...the radio didn’t have a signal in the bunker, so they didn’t have a choice.” 

Great. With all this ash and dirt clouding the air, they’d be lucky to spot them at all. Luckier to make it to shore without running the boat aground, he thinks, turning the boat away from the shore, or rather, away from the newly extended shore created by a new pile or rocks. 

Just when he thinks they’ve gone too far and he needs to head back, the ash clears out of the air, the smoke dissipating until he can see that wonderful rocky beach where Felicity once called them unthinkable. 

But what he sees now is far more beautiful: all his friends, in various states of disaray and injury but mercifully, wonderfully  _ alive _ . 

… 

Curtis hears the boat first. 

All Felicity can do is collapse against a rock in relief. They did it. They stopped Adrian and they  _ survived _ .  _ All _ of them, even Slade fucking Wilson. They survived an exploding island. How many people can say that? 

Not to mention, she actually STOPPED the bombs. She did it! Her electrical impulse fried the nearest bombs. She doesn’t want to stay close to them for any longer than necessary, but if the bombs nearest the bunker had gone off…

She hates to think about being trapped by collapsed concrete walls again. The Undertaking was five years ago. There’s no reason to relive that nightmare. 

She centers herself with a breath and opens her eyes to search for the incoming boat only to find Slade Wilson staring at her with that one unnerving eye. Felicity straightens,  refuses to be cowed by a man she faced down when he had Mirakuru in his system. For some reason, her reaction brings a slight smile to Slade’s face before he turns away, back to the water, where the boat, that glorious machine that will take them away from here, is pulling as close to shore as it dares. 

“William!” Sandra is the first to take off running, stumbling into the water so she can get her arms wrapped around her son that much quicker. 

There are more words exchanged, she’s sure, but Felicity’s entire world has narrowed down to one thing and one thing only: Oliver. 

Her steps are slower, her legs unsturdy under her as the adrenaline leaves her system. The steps become easier the more she takes because they’re bring her closer to Oliver. She needs him in her arms right now, needs to convince herself that this is real. That she’s not dreaming or in heaven or anything like that. She needs to feel him, to smell that unique Oliver musk which will probably be tinged with ash from this goddamned burning island, but it doesn’t matter because all she needs is him. 

The water is at her knees when Oliver reaches her, his arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her against him as his lips crash into hers with reckless abandon. Felicity wastes no time throwing her arms over his shoulders and doing her part to pull him as close to her as possible. 

Teeth clash and noses bump, but only for a moment. 

The kiss doesn’t stop, but Felicity finds her ground in it, sinks into his embrace because it’s  _ home _ . 

Standing here, knee deep in water, clinging to the man she loves, with all her friends alive and well,  there is nowhere else she’d rather be. 

...except maybe somewhere private...with a bed. 

Oliver squeezes her closer, moaning as she nips at his bottom lip. 

Then again, the bed is definitely optional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what came over me at the end, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
